


[Podfic] Sage Advice

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of my story.  <i>During the Power of Three, the Doctor keeps busy by visiting an old friend</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sage Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sage Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521167) by [eve11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11). 



Title: Sage Advice  
Author: eve11  
Words: 1410  
Read by: eve11  
Length: 8:58

Original text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/521167)  
Reading: [here](https://soundcloud.com/eve11/sageadvice)


End file.
